together forever
by camilokabipolar
Summary: esta historia comienza una semana despuès de que nuestras chicas derrotaron a EL. Era el tìpico lunes por la mañana cuando te levantas para ir a la escuela.¿y què mejor que arrancar la semana con un mono loco destruyendo la ciudad con un enorme robot, estar a punto de ser aplastada por un martillo gigante y ser salvada por un algo o alguien que deja estelas pùrpuras en el cielo?.
1. El comienzo de nuestra aventura

**hola a todos, quiero decirles que este es mi primer fic y espero les guste. y sin màs que decir, los dejo con mi historia.**

* * *

 **EL COMIENZO DE NUESTRA AVENTURA**

Ya habia pasado una semana desde que nuestras chicas derrotaron a EL. Hoy es lunes, lo que significa que hoy es el comienzo de otra semana. Lo que ellas no sabìan es que a partir de hoy sus vidas tomarìan un giro inesperado...

 **06:00 am.**

Dentro de una casa(mansiòn) muy grande y àmplia, dormìa plàsidamente en una habitaciòn color celeste claro, bien ordenada, una bonita rubia.  
hasta que...

-bubbles, cielo levantate y baja a desayunar mi niña- dijo una anciana de cabello gris peinado en un rodete bajo, pequeños lentes y un kimono naranja y marron oscuro.

-esta bien abuelita, bajo en un momento- dijo la rubia que respondia al nombre de blubbles, mientras que abria sus ojos dejando ver dos preciosos pares de ojos azùl cielo.

-bien. Te espero abajo, pero date prisa mi niña para que no se te haga tarde para ir a la escuela- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y cerraba la puerta de la habitaciòn detràs de ella.

 **06:30 am.**

En una casa normal de dos plantas, dentro de una habitaciòn color rosa pastel, màs o menos ordenada, dormìa una linda peli-naranja. Y entonces...

-¡blossom, ya levantate o sino me comere todo tu desayuno!- dijo una niña de 10 años de cabello color castaño claro atado en dos trenzas circulares sujetadas en dos moños rosas con un fleco que le llegaba un poco por arriba de los ojos, de ojos color naranja y vestida con una camiseta blanca de cuello largo con un pequeño corazòn rosa en medio, un short extrañamente inflado color rosa y unas botas negras que le llegaban por debajo de las rodillas.

-¡ni siquiera lo pienses kuriko!- dijo la peli-naranja que respondìa al nombre de blossom algo enojada mientra abrìa los ojos ràpidamente dejando ver dos hermosos ojos extrañamente rosas.

-¡entonces levantate que se te arà tarde ir para la escuela!- dijo la nombrada mientras cerraba la puerta detràs de ella con un portazo no muy grande.

 **07:00 am.**

Dentro un edificio, en una desordenada habitaciòn verde claro, dormìa de lo màs bien una chica de cabello color azabache. Y de repente...  
 **¡SPLASH!**

-¡DAI Y SHOU, CONSIDERENSE MUERTOS!- grito una muy enojada y mojada azabache con los ojos abierto y el seño fruncido dejando ver unos lindos ojos color verde esmeralda, parada sobre su cama con los brazos alzados.

-¡JAJJAJAJAJAJA!- reìa sin parar un niño de 8 años de cabello color verde claro en puntas hacia arriba no muy largo con tres pequeños mechones tambièn en punta como fleco y ojos del mismo tono de verde que su cabello, vestido con una camiseta de cuello circular amarilla, un chaleco sin mangas celeste, un pantalon verde y un par de tenis blancos, que respondìa al nombre de shou.

-¡YA LEVÀNTATE MOCOSA QUE LLEGAS TARDE A LA ESCUELA!- dijo un guapo chico de 16 año màs o menos, con cabello color verde oscuro en puntas màs largas y "afiladas" y ojos del mismo color que su cabello, con una camiseta gris de cuello en v, una chamarra color morado oscuro con una lìnea blanca fina en las dos mangas que le llegaban un poco por arriba de los codos de cierre blanco abrochado, un pantalòn gris y tenis blancos, que respondìa al nombre de dai mientras cerraba la puerta de portazo muy fuerte.

 **07:30 am.**

 **CASA(MANSIÒN) DE BUBBLES.**

-el desayuno estaba delicioso- dijo bubbles mientras se levantaba del suelo (donde estaba la mesa en la comiò su desayuno), tomaba su mochila y se hacercaba hacia la puerta.

-¡adios mi niña, que tengas un bonito dìa!- dijo su abuela mientras la veìa abrir la puerta.

-¡adios abuelita, nos vemos!- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta detràs de ella.

 **07:35 am.**

 **CASA DE BLOSSOM.**

-¡adios familia, ya me voy!- dijo blossom mientras abrìa la puerta de la entrada.

-¡adios, que tengas un lindo dìa hija!- le dijo su madre.

-¡nos vemos luego!- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta detràs de ella y comenzaba a caminar.

 **07:40 am.**

 **CASA/EDIFICIO DE LA AZABACHE.**

\- ¡ya me voy mamà!- dijo/gritò la azabache mientras tomaba su mochila y su skate.

-adios buttercup querida, ¡que tengas un lindo dìa!- le dijo sonriendo su madre.

-¡adios!- dijo la azabache que respondìa al nombre de buttercup mientras cerraba la puerta detràs de ella.

 **08:00 am.**

 **ESCUELA DE LAS CHICAS.**

-¡ohayo blossom!- dijo bubbles mientras se hacercaba a ella con una sonrisa, ella estaba vestida con una camisa blanca manga larga, una corbata azùl, una falda a cuadros azùl, calcetines blancos un poco por debajo de las rodillas, zapatos negros, su cinturon de ppgz y sus tìpicas dos coletas.

-¡ohayo bubbles!- dijo la nombrada con una sonrisa, ella tenia una falda de jean azùl, una blusa cuello redondo y manga larga, que en las mangas era rosa y rosa claro, el resto era blanco con un corazòn rosa y un punto amarillo sobre el corazòn,  
calcetines blancos de la misma altura que bubbles, unas botas/zapatillas rosas y su cabello recogido en su tìpica cola alta atado en su moño rojo/rosado.

-¿viste a buttercup?- le preguntò la rubia.

-no. Pero de seguro debe de estar llegando.- le dijo blossom mientras caminaba junto a ella hacia la puerta de la escuela.

a una cuadra de donde estaban las chicas, venìa buttercup a una muy alta velocidad sobre su skate.

- _solo un poco màs_ _y_ _llego_ \- se dijo a sì misma en un susurro mientras aumentaba la velocidad.

-¿donde crees que este butter...- bubbles no pudo terminar la oraciòn porque cierta chica en skate la interrumpiò cuando estaba a punto de ingresar a la escuela junto con blossom.

-¡ohayo chicas!- dijo buttercup mientras caminaba hacia ellas con su skate en la mano. Ella iva vestida con una blusa olgada manga corta y cuello largo amarilla con una lìnea verde en cada una de las mangas y una lìnea verde en medio desde la punta del cuello hasta menos de la mitad de la blusa, unos shorts olgados de mesclilla verde hasta un poco por debajo de la rodilla y de tirantes caìdos verdes y amarillos, unas botas/zapatilla como las de blossom pero dobladas de color verde y en la parte doblada de color verde oscuro, verde y verde oscuro con los cierres blancos, su cinturòn de ppgz, su cabello despehinado en el buen sentido con una gorra verde y blanca y un brazalete naranja grueso en sus dos manos.  
-¡ohayo butter-chan!- le dijo bubbles con una sonrisa mientras se hacercaba hacia ella.

-justo a tiempo- dijo blossom tambien con una sonrisa mientra imitaba la acciòn de la rubia y las tres ingresan a la escuela.

 **LABORATORIO DE PROFESOR UTONIO.**

-¡WAN!-ladra un lindo perrito robòtico color cafè con leche, orejas marrones y con un huesito como dije de su collar.

-¿que tienes puchi?-le dice un niño de 10 años de cabello y ojos negros, con una bata color blanca y las mangas rosas, debajo una camisa azùl con una corbata azùl un poco màs oscuro, un pantalòn de mesclilla negro hasta un poco por debajo de las rodillas, un par de zapatos negros y calcetines grises.

-¡mira ken!-dice el perrito parlante que respondìa al nombre de puchi señalando una pantalla.

-¡es mojo!-exclama el niño.-¡y esta destruyendo la ciudad con uno de sus robots!-dice mientras observaba la pantalla.

-¡puchi, llama a las chicas!-dijo un hombre de cabello y ojos negros, con una bata blanca de mangas rosas abrochada, un pantalòn de mesclilla negro grisàceo, una corbata azùl, dos bolìgrafos en el bolsillo de su bata ubicados al lado de su corbata y zapatos negros. Por lo visto, el padre del niño.

-entendido,¡powerpuff girls z las necesitamos!-dice el lindo perrito parlante.

 **EN LA ESCUELA DE LAS CHICAS**.

-muy bien niños, en la clase de hoy veremos ecuaciones-dice una maestra de cabello negro hasta los hombros, ojos celestes, vestida con una blusa de mangas largas roja/rosada, sobre esta una blusa sin mangas naranja a rayas blancas, un pantalòn marron y zapatos marrones, de actitud muy linda y tierna a sus alumnos.  
y entonces...

 **PIP,PIP,PIP**.

-señorita keane-dice blossom alzando la mano.

-si, que pasa-le dice la maestra que respondìa al nombre señorita keane volteando a verla porque estaba escribiendo una ecuaciòn en la pizarra.

-¡mi cabeza dà vueltas!-dice blossom mientras se paraba tomàndose la cabeza con ambas manos.

-¡yo tengo ganas de vomitar!-dice bubbles paràndose tambièn pero con una mano en su estòmago y la otra sobre su boca.

-¡y yo no siento mi mano!-dijo buttercup imitando la acciòn de la rubia pero tomando su mano derecha con la izquierda.

-¡ho santo cielo, mejor vayan a la enfermerìa!-les dice la señorita keane.

-gracias-dice blossom mientras se dirigìa hacia la puerta junto con buttercup y bubbles con sus manos aùn en la cabeza.

Salen del salòn de clases, cierran la puerta y se dirigen corriendo hacia la azotèa.

-que ocurre profesor-dice blossom a travèz de su comunicador con bubbles y buttercup al lado de ella.

-mojo està destruyendo la ciudad con uno de sus robots-dice el profesor a las chicas.

-¡entendido!-dice blossom cerrando su comunicador.

- **¡HYPER BLOSSOM!** -

- **¡ROLLING BUBBLES!** -

- **¡POWER BUTTERCUP!** -

- **¡POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!** -dicen al unìsono con sus poses y acto seguido emprenden vuelo hacia la ciudad.

 **EN LA CIUDAD.**

-¡jajajajjaaja!-exclama un mono verde con capa negra y un sombrero raro destruyendo un edificio.

-¡alto hay mojo!-exclama blossom llegando junto con bubbles y buttercup.

-¡powerpuff girls, llegan justo a tiempo para ver mi nuevo invento!- exclama el mono que respondìa al nombre de mojo mostrando su robot que era de la altura de un edificio, con un martillo y en la otra una tijera gigante como manos. El estaba en la cabeza del robot.

-¡si, otro robot inùtil, al igual que el dueño!-exclama burlona buttercup.

-¡oye, aquì la ùnica inùtil eres tu, niña apestosa!-le responde mojo totalmente enojado alzando el puño y luego apuntàndola para decir esto ùltimo.

-¡CONSIDERATE MUERTO MONO ESTÙPIDO!-le grita buttercup MUY enojada alzando su martillo.

-¡eso lo veremos!-dice mojo mientras apretaba un botòn que hiso aparecer un brazo mecànico con un imàn de mano.

-¡pero que demonios...-exclamo buttercup mientras su martillo era atraìdo hacia el imàn y ella, oviamente, arrastrada tambièn.

-¡buttercup!-dicen al unìsono bubbles y blossom mientras ven a buttercup ser arrastrada por el aire sosteniendo su martillo.

-¿la quieren? ¡pues se la devuelvo!-dice mojo mientras movìa una palanca que manejaba al brazo mecànico y haciendo que buttercup chocara con blossom y bubbles.

- **¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!** -gritan las chicas mientras caen al suelo fuertemente, soltando sus armas por accidente.

-¡es su fin, powerpuff girls z!-les dice mojo mientras alza el brazo que tiene el martillo como mano, preparàndose para aplastarlas.

-ohoh-exclaman las chicas viendo como su fin se hacercaba, despuès de todo sus armas habìan caìdo a 5 metros lejos de ellas.

 **LABORATORIO DEL PROFESOR UTONIO.**

Estaban tan consentrados en la pantalla en la que se mostraba a las chicas en el suelo a punto de ser aplastadas, que no notaron que en la pantalla de al lado, ingresaba a gran velocidad algo o alguien a un callejòn que estaba detràs de mojo...

 **CON LAS CHICAS.**

-¡jajajjaja, hasta nunca powerpuff girl z!-exclamo mojo a punto de aplastar a las chicas y entonces...

 **¡BLAM!**

Algo glopea fuertemente al robot de mojo desde atràs y las chicas, al estar en frente del robot, ven como junto con el fuerte golpe se produce un destello pùrpura, y aprobechan la distracciòn del mono para hacerse a un lado antes de que tanto robot como mono les calleran enzima.  
Todo paso en un minuto, y lo ùltimo que se pudo apreciar, es que al segundo del golpe y destello, lo que salvo a las chicas se fue a gran velocidad dejando una estela pùrpura en el cielo.

-eso estuvo cerca-dijo bubbles mientras observaba a mojo levantarse del suelo con su vara en mano.

-si-dijo blossom tambièn mirando hacia el mono como la rubia.

-ese mono idiota me las paga caro-dijo buttercup MUY enojada mirando tambièn a mojo con su martillo en mano.

-¡pero que denomios fue eso!-grito desesperado mojo.-¡estaba tan cerca!-dijo llorando a mares de una forma muy chibi.

-¡ahora es nuestro turno!-grito blossom poniendose en posiciòn de ataque.

-estoy lista, ¡buttercup, aqui va!-dijo bubbles mientras que con su vara le lanzaba una burbuja elèctrica a la antes nombrada.

-¡blossom!-dijo mientras golpeaba a la burbuja con su martillo.

-¡espero que esto te sirva de lecciòn supergenio!-dijo mientras tomaba con su yoyo toda esa energìa. -¡para que aprendas a no meterte con la powerpuff girls z!-le dijo esto ùltimo mientras le lanzaba su yoyo que se iva haciendo cada vez màs grande.

-¡porque esto siempre me pasa a mi!-grito mientras desaparecìa en una estrellita junto con su robot.

 **MÀS TARDE, EN EL LABORATORIO**.

-eso estuvo muy cerca chicas-dijo ken mientras ponìa en la mesa que estaba en frente de las chicas una bandeja tres tazas de tè y seis panecillos.

-si, lose-dijo molesta buttercup.

-para la pròxima, deverìan de tener màs cuidado-dijo esta vez el profesor.

-¿que tiene puchi?-dijo bubbles mientras observaba al perrito olfatear sin descanso.

-no lose, ¿que tienes puchi?-dijo ken mirando primero a bubbles y luego a puchi.

-¡lo que salvo a las chicas tenìa rayos z blanco, pero lo màs extraño es que tambièn tenìa rayos z negros!-exclama el perrito con cierto asombro.

-chicas, deveran buscar a ese algo o alguien que las salvo para aclarar mejor la duda de porquè y como tiene rayos z blancos y negros-dijo el profesor mirando a las chicas.

-no hay problema profesor, empezaremos la bùsqueda mañana despuès de la escuela- dijo blossom mientras terminaba de comer todos los panecillos de la bandeja.

Luego de esa charla, las chicas se retiraron a sus casa con la duda de quièn o què las salvo, preparàndose para dormir y poder ir a la escuela mañana, pero sobre todo, para poder empezar su bùsqueda. Sin saber que esto era apenas el comienzo de una nueva historia.

* * *

 **holiwis, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Dejen sus reviews, escucho todas sus crìticas, sugerencias y comentarios para el pròximo cap.**

 **Nos vemos en el pròximo capìtulo de TOGETHER FOREVER (traducciòn: juntos por siempre).**

 **Atte:La autora.**

 **P.D.: coman sano, dejen reviews y no dejen de leer esta historia. BYE BYE.**


	2. Búsqueda finalizada

**hola a todos, perdon por la demora, tiempo de exàmenes y bla bla. los dejo con el segundo capi de mi historia**

* * *

 **BÙSQUEDA FINALIZADA**

 **AL DÌA SIGUIENTE...**

 **EN LA ESCUELA CON LAS CHICAS.(HORA DEL ALMUERZO)**

-lo de ayer fue algo raro, ¿no lo creen?-dijo blossom sentada al pie de un àrbol vestida con una blusa manga larga de cuello

alto rosa claro, enzima de esta una blusa cuello redondo manga corta un poco olgada blanca con un corazon rosa algo oscuro

con alas verdes y en cada una de las mangas y en el cuello tenia una lìnea rosa oscuro, una falda tableada rosa algo oscuro,

botas marrones, calcetines blancos por debajo de las rodillas, su cinturòn de ppgz y su cabello como siempre con su moño

rojo/rosado. Tenia una mira pensativa.

-ni que lo digas-dijo bubbles al lado derecho de blossom, ella tenia un vestido celeste claro, una chamarra del mismo tono

de rosa que la blusa manga larga de blossom que le llegaba por arriba de su cinturòn de ppgz, unas botas marròn claro que en

el medio eran como abiertas con la suela de color verde claro al igual que los bordes abiertos, calcetines que le llegaban

un poco màs abajo que los de blossom pero grises y su cabello peinado como siempre.

-si... quien pensaria que el mono tonto estuviera tan cerca de provocarnos algo màs que làstima-dijo buttercup molesta recostada

en el tronco del àrbol vestida con un pantalòn verde que a los costados en las piernas tenia una lìnea màs o menos gruesa

negra, una chamarra del mismo tono de verde que le llegaba a la mitad de su cinturòn de ppgz desabrochada de cierre blanco

con una lìnea en los costados blanca y una lìnea horizontal en medio un poco màs fina, una blusa manga larga negra con una

lìnea verde claro en el borde del cuello y la parte de abajo, unos tenis deportivos blancos con verde opaco y su cabello

como siempre.

-sabes a lo que me refiero-dijo blossom mirando a la azabache.

-¿ha? disculpa, ¿decias...?-dijo reaccionando y esto ùltimo lo dijo miràndola.

-dicia que sabes a lo que me refiero-dijo miràndola con una gotita detràs de la cabeza. Buttercup la mira sin entender enarcando

una ceja y boblando la cabeza hacia la derecha.-que me referìa a que lo de ayer fue raro porque: 1. mojo casi nos aplasta.

y 2. es que el algo o alguien que nos salvo tenia rayo z blancos y negros-le dijo explicandole todo lentamente algo molesta.

-aaah-dijo la azabache al fin comprendiendo todo.

 **PIP,PIP,PIP.**

Las chicas se miran y asienten, para comenzar a correr hacia la azotea.

-¿que ocurre profesor?-dice bubbles a travèz del comunicador de blossom. Ellas ya estaban en la azotea.

-mojo esta destruyendo un parque-dice el profesor.

-entendido,¿pero que parque para ser exctos?-pregunta blossom enarcando una ceja.

-es un parque que esta a 20 cuadras de su escuela- responde ken.

-para llegar a el tienen que al lado oeste-dice esta vez puchi.

-ok, vamos en camino-dice blossom cerrando su comunicador.

 **-¡HYPER BLOSSOM!-**

 **-¡ROLLING BUBBLES!-**

 **-¡POWER BUTTERCUP!-**

 **-¡POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!-** dicen al unìsono con sus poses para emprender vuelo hacia la direccion indicada.

 **EN EL PARQUE.**

-¡jajajajjajaja, tomen esto estùpidos humanos!-dicia mojo mientras quemaba àrboles y disparaba algunos rayos laser a las

personas que corrian sin descanzo para escapar de esa esena.

-¡¿que no tuviste suficiente ayer mono estùpido?!-grito muy enojada buttercup mirandolo con rabia y el ceño fruncido.

-¡¿a quien le dices mono estùpido?!¡niña apestosa!-grito mojo con mucho enojo mientras le lanzaba un rayo laser.

-¡¿a quien le dices niña apestosa mono tonto?!-dijo con rabia una vez se corriò del lugar donde estaba esquivando el laser.

-¡QUE NO ME DIGAS MONO TONTO, NIÑA ESTÙPIDA!-grito MUY enojado.

-¡NO ME GRITES MONO IDIOTA!-grito màs enojada dandole un fuerte golpe con su martillo al robot.

¡AAAAAHHH! ¡NO HAGAS ESO!-grito mojo desesperadamente enojado mientras presionaba vàrios botonos a la vez.

-¡NO, TU NO HAGAS ESO!-grito buttercup mientras esquivaba con dificultad los rayos laser que mojo le tiraba.

-¡BUTTERCUP, CUIDADO!-grito bubbles mientras empujaba a la azabache y caìa junto a ella al suelo esquivando por poco un rayo

laser que buttercup no habìa visto.

-¡CHICAS!-grito blossom mientras las tomaba del suelo y las alejaba del laser que mojo les lanzò nuevamente.

-¡QUEDENSE QUIETAS HUMANAS APESTOSAS!-les grito mojo mientras apretaba velosmente y de forma chibi varios botones que lanzaban

rayos laser que las chicas esquivaban por poco.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!-gritaron las chicas al chocar por accidente en el intento de esquivar los rayos que las estaban por impactar,

desgraciadamente estaban muy cerca una de otra.

-¡JAJAJAJAJJA, ESTE ES SU FIN POWERPUFF GIRLS Z, OTRA VEZ, JAJAJAJJA!-grito mojo mientras reìa sin parar con las manos alzadas.

-¡POR QUE CHINGADOS EL MONO IDIOTA A ESTADO ÙTIMAMENTE TAN CERCA DE DESTRUIRNOS!-grito con pura furia mientras agitaba sus

brazos de un lado a otro ya parada del suelo y de forma chibi.

-¡BUTTERCUP, SÈ QUE ESTAS ENOJADA PERO CUIDA TUS PALABRAS PORFAVOR!-gritò bubbles enfadada de forma chibi.

-¡CUIDADO!-les grita blossom mientras las empujaba callendo enzima de ellas-¡ESTE NO ES EL LUGAR NI EL MOMENTO PARA QUE SE

LES OCURRA TENER UNA PELEA TAN TONTA, PRESTEN ATENCIÒN CASI-no termina de hablar/gritar ya que es empujada por las dos antes

de que un laser la impactara.

-¡¿DECIAS?!-le dice buttercup aun màs enojada.

-¡NO ES MI CULPA, ME DESCONSENTRÈ PORQUE LAS ESTABA REGAÑANDO!-les grito blossom roja de vergüenza agitando los brazos de

arriba para abajo muy chibi.

-¡DEJEN DE HABLAR Y QUEDENSE QUIETAS!-grito mojo agitando los brazos muy enojado.

-¡¿PARA QUE, PARA QUE NOS ROSTIZES VIVAS?!- le grito buttercup.

-¡Y PARA QUE MÀS SERIA NIÑA TONTA!-grito mojo mientras le lanzaba un rayo laser.

-¡QUE NO ME DIGAS TONTA MONO HIJO DE-grito muy enojada cuando fue interrumpida.

-¡BUTTERCUP!-la regaño bubbles.

-¡MONO HIJO DE MONA!-le grito a mojo y luego mira a la rubia-¡¿feliz?!-le dijo.

-¡sip, y mucho!-le dijo bubbles con carita de angel muy feliz.

-¡CUIDADO!-les dijo blossom empujàndolas nuevamente-¡¿QUE MIERDA LES ACABO DE DECIR?!-les grito muy enojada.

-¡LA MISMA MIERDA DE HACE RATO!-le grito buttercup enojada hasta el lìmite.

-¡CHICAS COMPÒRTENSE!-les grito bubbles tambièn enojada por demàs.

-¡TU NO ME MANDAS RUBIA OXIGENADA!-le grito blossom para luego retractarse de lo dicho.

-¡QUE ME INTERESA PELIRROJA TEÑIDA!-le grito muy roja del enfado y ofendida. Haciendo que la pelirroja se enfade por demàs.

-¡YA BASTA, DEJENSE DE ESTA PELEA TONTA!-les grito buttercup. Pero solo consiguio empeorar las cosas.

-¡TU CALLATE PENDEJA MAL EDUCADA!-gritaron al unìsono bubbles y blossom haciendo que la azabache se enojara aun màs de lo

que ya estaba.

De este modo, inicio una pelea entre las tres integrantes del grupo. Olvidandose por completo de que estaban en una pelea con

mojo, con rayos laser de por medio.

- _es mi oportunidad, ¡al fin!_ -susurro por lo bajo mojo con alegrìa y emociòn mientra apuntaba el rayo laser màs grande de su

robot a las chicas.

Mojo estaba a punto de acabar con las chicas, su rayo se estaba cargando a una potencia mortal, y ellas ivan a comprobarlo

sin darse cuenta. y entonces...

 **-¡BOUNCING BUNNY!-**

las chicas caen al suelo en camara lenta, sorprendidas y perturbadas, tratando de entender lo que acavaba de pasar.

Y lo ùltimo que recordaban fue un grito y un destello pùrpura, luego de eso a ellas en el suelo y el sonido de un potente

rayo que atraveso a uno àrboles que estaban en el parque.

-¡PERO que demonios-grito deseperadamente mojo siendo interrumpido.

-¡TÙ ERES UN MONO MUY MALO!-dijo una muy linda chica con el ceño fruncido yuna mano en su cintura y la otra apuntando a

mojo, de cabello corto castaño claro amarrado en una cola alta con una banda de goma color negro con dos mechones no muy

largos en punta algo redondeada con un broche de conejito en el lado derecho que sostenìa un tercer mechon y dos finos

mechones que le llegaban un poco por debajo de los hombros por en frente de las orejas, de unos hermosos ojos color pùrpura

claro y tenìa un uniforme de ppgz pero de color pùrpura y su cinturòn tenìa la ebilla pùrpura con un botòn pùrpura claro y

otro negro del lado izquierdo a la par de la ebilla.-pero descuida,¡YO ESTOY AQUI PARA CORREGIRTE!-dijo con una sonrisa

mientras volaba hacia el robot de mojo y lo empezaba golpear muy fuerte con unos guantes de boxeo blancos con una lìnea

pùrpura claro en la parte de la sinta de la muñeca y una P amarilla en medio que por lo visto era su arma.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHH, VOLVERAN A SABER DE MI POWERPUFF GIRLS Z Y CHICA QUE NO CONOSCO!-gritò mojo mientras desaparecia en una

estrellita junto con su robot.

-muy bien-dijo buttercup de lo màs calmada y serena.-¡¿QUIERE ALGUIEN EXPLICARME QUE MIERDA PASO AQUI?!-girto muy desesperada

agitando los brazos y las piernas de arriba a abajo de una forma muy chibi.

-lo que paso fue que casi son restizadas vivas por el rayo del mono en el robot mientras discutìan, asi que las empuje, le di

una lecciòn al mono y salio volando.-dijo la linda ojipùrpura con una sonrisa rodeada de flores moe y poniendo los dedos en

signo de pas al terminar. Sin duda, toda una loli-shota como bubbles.

-ok, pero tengo una ùltima pregunta- dijo la azabache mirando a la castaña.

-¿a si?, ¿y cual es?-dijo la castaña mirandola con un dedo en su boca y una ceja enarcada viendose muy tierna.

-¡¿QUIEN CHINGADOS ERES TU?!-grito nuevamente desesperada.

-oh, lo siento, donde estan mis modales. Me llamo bunny, un gusto-dijo presentànse y diciendo esto ùltimo formando el signo

de la paz con los dedos y una sonrisa tierna.

-yo soy blossom- dijo la peliroja presentàndose.

-yo bubbles- dijo la rubia.

-y yo buttercup- dijo la azabache.

-y juntas somos...- dijeron al unìsono siendo interrumpidas.

-the powerpuff girls z, lose, ya oì de ustedes.- dijo bunny con una sonrisa tierna.

-bunny, tu fuiste quien nos salvo de mojo ayer ¿cierto?.- le pregunto blossom.

-asi es-le respondio.

-busqueda finalizada- dijo la azabache.

-necesitamos que vengas con nosotras, porfavor- le dijo bubbles tambien con una sonrisa tierna.

-tenemos que aclarar unas cosa importantes contigo, asi que porfavor sìguenos.-le dijo blossom.

-ok, pero a donde- le dijo bunny.

-al laboratorio del profesor utonio, necesitamos aclarar el por que de tus super poderes- le dijo blossom.

-ok, ¿pero puedo llevar a mi mejor amiga? ella sabe sobre esto y creo que seria de mucha ayuda- le dijo a la peliroja.

-no lo se- le dijo blossom y bunny le pone una muy tierna carita de perrito.-aunque pensàndolo bien, no seria ningun problema-

dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿encerio? ¡yai!- dijo dando vueltas muy felismente- ¡sìganme, no queda muy lejos!-dijo parando de dar vueltas y empezando

a volar a una velocidad increìble.

-¡espera bunny!- le dijo bubbles mientras que las tres empezaban a seguirla.

La ojipùrpura volaba muy ràpido que hasta parecia alcanzar la velocidad de la luz. Mientras que las tres power hacian el

fallido intento de seguirle el paso.

Hasta que llegan a una casa de dos plantas solo un poco màs pequeña que la de bubbles con detalles rojos, pùrpuras y verde

manzana. En la entrada se podia ver salir a una linda chica de cabello marròn entre oscuro y claro que le llegaba por sobre

la cintura con un fleco un poco por arriba de los ojos, con una blusa de mangas corta ombliguera algo olgada de cuello un

poco alto redondo una lìnea algo gruesa roja oscuro en el borde de ambas mangas y una manzana verde en el centro de la blusa,

un pantalon rojo que le llegaba un poco por debajo de las rodillas con un volsillo al costado en la pierna izquierda a la

altura de la rodilla, unas botas/zapatilla blancas de cintas verde manzana, cabello suelto y de unos hermosos ojos celestes

claro.

-¡pero que-exclamo la ojiceleste al ser cargada de forma nupcial por la ojipùrpura en el aire.

-¡no hay tiempo que perder, te lo explicare luego robin, ahora debemos llegar lo màs pronto posible al laboratorio del profesor

utonio!- le dijo bunny a la castaña que respondìa al nombre de robin mientras aumentaba la velocidad siendo seguida de lejos

por las tres power que se mostraban muy cansadas, tomando rubo asia el laboratorio del profesor utonio para aclarar las

preguntas que quedaron pendientes.

* * *

 **holiwis, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Dejen sus reviews, escucho todas sus crìticas, sugerencias y comentarios para el pròximo cap.**

 **Atte:La autora.**

 **P.D.: coman sano, dejen reviews y no dejen de leer esta historia. BYE BYE.**


	3. aclarando dudas y recordando momentos

**holichilis, lo se me tarde y mucho y buaaaaaaaaa quemenme en la hoguera y arrojen mis cenizas al agua buaaaaaaaaaa gomen ne.**

* * *

 **ACLARANDO ALGUNAS DUDAS Y RECORDANDO VIEJOS MOMENTOS.**

 **EN EL LABORATORIO DEL PROFESOR UTONIO.**

-profesor, ¿cree que las chicas esten bien?- dijo ken un tanto preocupado.

-desde luego ken, de seguro deben de haber regresado a la escue- dijo el profesor siendo interrumpido por puerta siendo

habierta fuertemente siguda de tres voces muy familiares y una cuarta desconocida, al menos para el, unos segundos

antes de habrir la puerta del laboratorio.

-¡HEY BLOSS!¡¿ES AQUI?!- pregunto/grito la castaña ojipùrpura.

-¡SI, AQUI ES!- le respondio la peli-roja.

-¡OHAYO PROFESOR!- le dijeron al nombrado nuestras tres heroìnas.

-ohayo chicas- dijo el profesor recuperando el alivio despues de casi haber muerto de un infarto por el susto.

-¡ohayo, ¿usted es el porfesor utonio del que me comentaron las chicas?- dijo la tierna castaña.

-si, asi es- dijo el profesor miran a la castaña con una sonrisa.-chicas, ¿quien es su amiga?- dijo mirando a las tres

nombradas.

-a eso vinimos profesor- le dijo blossom.

-ella es bunny- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

-ella es la que nos salvo de mojo ayer y nos volvio a salvar de mojo hoy- dijo buttercup.

-chicas, les are dos preguntas- dijo ken a lo que las nombras asintieron- numero 1:¿ella es la que las salvo de mojo

ayer y hoy?- le dijo en niño.

-pues claro, eso es lo que estamos diciendo- dijo con cierto tonito de enfado y burla como si fuera lo màs lògico del

mundo.

\- y numero 2:¿no deverian estar en la escuela?- apenas termino de descir esto y obtuvo la respuesta.

-¡LA ESCUELA!- gritaron nuestras heroinas al unìsono para salir volando asia la puerta a toda velocidad dejando sus

tìpicas estelas rosa, celeste y verde claro.

-tardaran un rato en volver, chicas tomen asiento por favor- dijo el profesor.

-gracias- dijeron nuestras dos castañas.

-muy bien, ¿podrian respondernos unas cuantas preguntas?-dijo ken.

-si no es mucha molestia, claro- dijo el profesor.

-claro, desde luego- dijo la ojipùrpura con una sonrisa.

-¿como se llaman? ¿cuantos años tienen? ¿como es posible que tengan rayos z blancos y negros?- dijo lo màs ràpido que

pudo el profesor.

-bueno, yo me llamo bunny y ella es mi mejor amiga ,y pràcticamente hermana, robin- dijo la castaña ojipùrpura señalandose

a si misma y luego a la ojiceleste.

-un gusto- dijo la nombrada.

-las dos tenemos 14 años y lo de los rayos z blancos y negros es una laaaarga historia- termino de decir la castaña.

-¿nos podrian contar la historia, por favor?- dijo puchi a un lado de ella.

-lo siento pero- entonces mira a puchi y...-¡hay pero que perrito mas tierno!- dijo parandose de golpe y tomando a

puchi entre sus brazos empezando a dar vuelta-¡y puedes hablar!- dijo parando de girar mirando al perrito con asombro.

puchi salta de sus brazos al suelo.-sip- le dijo este -y no es lo unico que hago- dijo mientras asia

una voltereta. -¡tara!- exclamo al terminar de hacer su truco.

-¡tu si que eres un perrito muy lindo y tierno!- le dijo tamàndolo del suelo y abrazandolo.

-¡gracias!, y tu eres muy linda y tierna tambien- dijo con una sonrisa y ternura en su voz.

-¿por que no puedes contarnos la historia?- le dijo ken a la dulce chica.

-porque robin y yo tenes unas cosa que hacer, ademàs, creo que las chicas deverian de estar aqui para oìr la historia

tambièn. Despùes de todo, creo que ellas ya estan de alguna forma involucradas en esto, ¿no?- dijo bunny con una sonrisa.

-tambièn lo creo- dijo el niño devolvièndole la sonrisa.

-¿les parece a ambas si seguimos con esto mañana?- les pregunto el profesor a las dos dulces chicas.

-claro- dijo robin.

-desde luego- dijo la ojipùrpura.

-¿les puedo hacer una ùltima pregunta chicas?- les pregunto a las dos castañas el pequeño niño pelinegro.

-claro- dijeron al unìsono.

-¿por que no las vi antes aqui en tokio?- pregunto este.

-eso es porque viviamos en Francia, luego, cuando a las chicas les golpearon rayos z y se comvirtieron en the power

puff girls z, estabamos de paseo y bueno, paso lo que paso, luego tuvimos que volver a Francia y hace unos tre dìas

vinimos a vivir a tokio.- explico la castaña de orves celestes.

-ah, ¿pero vinieron solas de Francia a tokio y viceversa?- pregunto màs curioso el niño.

-es que yo vivia en francia con una tia y robin se fue a vivir alli con su famila en el mismo dia que yo con mi tia

hace como unos 10 años.- dijo la ojipùrpura.-y como nos hisimos las mejores amigas, cuando paso lo que paso, mi tia

tenia que venir a hacer unas cosas por cuestiones de trabajo, y los padres de robin le dejaron venir con nosotras a

tokio, luego de tres dias volvimos a Francia y hace unos tres dìas vinimos avivir a tokio. Pero solo robin y yo, ya

que ambas extrañabamos nuestra ciudad natal y nos regalaron la casa en la que vivimos ahora como presente de cumpleaños

del año pasado.- termino de explicar la castaña de orves pùrpura.

-ah ok- dijo el niño.

-muy bien, ya devemos irnos, todavia nos quedan cosas que desempacar- dijo robin.

-ok, no hay problema chicas- dijo con una sonrisa el profesor.

-muy bien, les contaremos la historia de mis poderes y etc mañana. ¡sayonara!- dijo la ojipùrpura y esto ùltimo dejeron

las dos castañas al unìsono mientras abrian la puerta.

-¡sayonara!- dijeron los tres mientras veian irse a las dos chicas cerrando la puerta detràs de ellas.

 **MINUTOS MAS TARDE...**

 **CASA DE BUNNY Y ROBIN.**

-¿crees que sea una buena idea contarles todo bunny?- pregunto robin a la nombra mientras cargaba

una caja que decia 'ROBIN'.

-claro, siento que es realmente importante que les contemos todo, o al menos lo que ellos quieran saber- le

respondio bunny dejaba en el suelo una caja que decia 'BUNY Y ROBIN'.

-¿recuerdas esto?- pregunto la ojipùrpura mientras se sentaba en el suelo a la par de la caja y de ella sacaba

un àlbun de fotos color blanco que decia 'BEST FRIENDS FOREVER' en el centro un poco màs arriba y debajo de

la frase habia una foto de robin y bunny en frente de la torre eiffel de como unos 9 u 10 años sonriendo y haciendo

paz con sus dedos, bunny a la derecha con su mano derecha y robin a la izqierda con su mano izqierda, robin usaba

un bonito vestido sin mangas blanco en la parte de arriba con un cinto verde que tenia una ebilla de manzana verde

mediana y en la parte de la falda era rojo y le llegaba un poco por arriba de las rodillas, su cabello suelto adornado con

una boina negra y unos zapatos blancos de cintas verde manzana, y bunny con una bonito vestido que tambien le llegaba

un poco por arriba de las rodillas color pùrpura claro con un cinto blanco que tenia como ebilla un conejito blanco mediano,

su cabello suelto que le llegaba un poco por abajo de los ombros adornado con una boina tambien negra pero con una cinta

pùrpura claro y unos zapatos pùrpura claro de cintas blancas. Ambas se veian muy lindas y tiernas.

-si, ¿recuerdas esta foto?- le dijo robin a bunny sentandose a la par de ella señalando la foto que estaba en la tapa debajo

de las letras.

-como olvidarla- dijo con una sonrisa tierna- fue del dia en que nos conocimos- dijo mirando a la castaña ojiceleste.

-si, se podria decir que fue el comienzo de nuestra aventura- dijo robin mirando la foto.

-¿recuerdas que ese dia nos perdimos en Paris junto con la càmara de fotos?- dijo mientras reia un poco.

-si, ya que llegamos al mismo tiempo y resultamos ser vecinas.- dijo robin abriendo el àlbum.

-si, recuerdo que cuando me baje del taxi te vi y fui asia ti, te pregunte como te llamabas y luego

de eso empezamos a hablar de las cosas que nos gustan y disgustan de la nada, luego me presentaste

a tus padres y yo a mi tia, luego de eso dijimos que iriamos a ''conocer el vecindario'' y terminamos vagando

en paris junto con la càmara de fotos, luego le preguntamos a un extraño si nos podia tomar una foto cuando

llegamos a la torre eiffel y despues de eso nos tomamos fotos en todas partes.- dijo bunny mientras admiraba

las muy variadas fotos que se tomaron aquella vez con diferentes y muy graciosos gestos.

-si, y llegamos a casa como a las 12 de la noche- dijo robin comenzando a reir.

-y eso que llegamos a paris a las 7 de la mañana y salimos a ''conocer el vecindario'' a las 8- dijo bunny.

-y al volver nos dieron el regaño màs grende de nuestras vidas.- dijo robin comenzando a reir nuevamente.

-que momentos aquellos no crees- dijo bunny contagiandose de la risa de su amiga castaña.

-ni que lo digas- dijo robin comenzando a reir a carcajadas junto con bunny recordando como sus padres y la

tia de bunny las regañaron aquella vez.

Luego de varias carcajadas, recuerdos y momentos de alegria, se fueron a dormir esperan por el dia de mañana

para contar la historia de los poderes de bunny, sin saber que esto era el comienzo de una nueva aventura para

su àlbum de recuerdos.

* * *

 **hola de nuevo, espero les alla gustado este cap, y quiero agradecer a .2003 y Moly RQ por sus comentarios, gracias a ustedes chicas pude llegar a este tercer cap.**

 **Dejen reviews y no se olviden de seguir leyendo esta historia.**

 **Atte:la autora.**

 **P.D:¡nos vemos!**

 **SAYONARA!.**


	4. Y eso fue lo que paso parte 1

**holichilis, lo se me tarde y mucho y, y,y ¡buaaaaaaaaa, a quien quiero engañar tarde siglos en publicar este capiii, gomen neeeeeeeeeeee!.**

* * *

 **Y ESO FUE LO QUE PASO PARTE 1**

 **AL DÌA SIGUIENTE...**

 **12:00.**

 **LABORATORIO DEL PROFESOR UTONIO**.

-¡ohayo profesor, ohayo ken!- dijeron con una sonrisa al unìsono blossom y bubbles, blossom llevaba puesta una blusa manga corta color rosa pastel con un corazon fucsia mediano en medio, una falda de jean blanca, su cinturon de ppgz, unas botas color marròn chocolate que le llegaban un poco por debajo de las rodillas y unos calcetines blancos 2 cm màs altos, su cabello peinado como siempre. y bubbles con un vestido celeste pastel, su cinturon de ppgz, unos zapatos negros y calcetines blancos de la misma altura que blossom, su cabello peinado como siempre.

-ohayo- dijo de mala gana y con una mueca buttercup, vestida con una blusa màs o menos olgada verde oscuro con unas cuantas rayas blancas, un pantalòn de mezclilla algo olgado gris, su cinturon de ppgz, una gorra verde claro con blanco y unos tenis blancos de cintas verde claro, su cabello peinado como siempre.

-ohayo chicas, ¿que tal les fue en la escuela?- pregunto el profesor.

-bien- dijeron esta vez las tres.

-¿y que tal les fue ayer a ustedes con bunny y su amiga?- dijo bubbles sonriendo.

-no tan bien como nos uviese gustado, pero ahora seran aclaradas todas nuestras dudas.- dijo ken.

-¿ahora, por que lo dices?- dijo blossom.

-porque ahora que estan ustedes, nos contaran una historia.- dijo puchi.

-¿una historia?- pregunto esta vez buttercup enarcando una ceja.

-es màs bien la historia de como bunny tiene rayos z blancos y negros y sus superpoderes. pero hay algo que no encaja- dijo el profesor esto ùltimo serio.

-¿que cosa profesor?- preguntaron tanto las chicas como ken y puchi.

-si para derrotar a EL ustedes dieron incluso sus rayos z, ¿como es posible que ella tenga superpoderes si utilizamos todos los rayos z blancos que salieron del iceberg?- pregunto el profesor dejando a todos sin palabras.

-¡es sierto!, ¿como es posible eso si no habian màs rayos z blancos y negro en la explosiòn del iceberg?- pregunto ken mirando a nuestras tres heroinas dejàndolas sin palabras.

-creo que es otra cosa que se suma a la lista- dijo el profesor.

A los minutos se olle que alguien toca la puerta y va puchi a ver quien es.

-¡hola de nuevo perrito!- dijo la castaña de orves pùrpuras mientras tomaba al perrito robòtico del suelo en sus brazos e ingresaban asia dentro del laboratorio, ellas estaba vestiga con una blusa de tirantes pùrpura claro, una claza negra, su cinturon de ppgz, una chamarra blanca con capucha y unas vans blancas de cintas color pùrpura claro, su cabello pinado como siempre.

-ohayo chicas- dijo ken viendo ingresar a las dos castañas.

-¡ohayo!- respondieron las nombras al unìsono.

-que bueno que ya estan aqui, porque tenemos muchas cosas por aclarar que quedaron pendientes- dijo el profesor.

-ohayo bunny-chan!- dice blubbes mientras se hacercaba a la nombrada y le indicaba que tomara asiento junto con la ojiceleste.

-muy chicas, creo que es hora de aclarar las preguntas que quedaron pendientes- dijo el profesor.

-¿pero nos permiten hacerles una pregunta muy importante?- dijo ken mirando a las dos castañas.

-claro, desde luego- dijo robin mirando al niño, ella estaba vestida con una blusa manga corta blanca que tenia una manzana verde en medio, un pantalòn de mezclilla rojo y unas converse blancas de cintas verde manzana, su cabello peinado como siempre.

-¿como es posible que tengas superpoderes y rayos z tanto blancos como negros si en la batalla final contra EL las chicas recolectaron todos los rayos z blancos y EL todos los rayos z negros que figuraban en la imagen de la explosiòn del iceberg?- dijo el profesor mirando a bunny.

-un momento, ¿imagen de la explosiòn del iceber?- dijo robin mirando a los dos cientìficos.

-si, tenemos una imagen de la explosiòn del iceberg- dijo ken mirando a la chica.

-¿me la pueden mostrar?- les dijo robin.

-claro- dijo el profesor dirijiendose a la computadora seguido de ken, bunny, robin y las chicas.

-¿me permite?- dijjo robin señalando la silla que estaba en frente de la computadora.

-claro- dijo este.

-muy bien, ¿todos estos rayos z ya fueron usados por EL y las chicas?- pregunto robin.

-si- dijo el profesor- es por eso que se me hace extraño que tenga superpoderes si ya fueron usados todos- dijo.

-¿y alguna vez intentaron esto?- dijo robin mientras que deba vuelta la imagen con el mouse y mostraba la parte de atras de la imagen donde se podia apreciar dos rayos z, uno blanco y otro negro.

-la verdad, es que nunca se nos ocurrio- dijo ken con una gotita de sudor detràs de su cabeza al igual que el profesor.

-tìpico error de novatos- dijo robin con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa trinfante ya parada.

-robin-chan es muy inteligente- dijo bubbles con una sonrisa y sierto asombro.

-entonces, ¿ya nos puedes contar la dicha historia de tu vida desde cero?- dijo buttercup sarcàstica mientras tomaba asiento en el sofa junto a las otras 4 chicas y los dos cientìficos en los sofàs individuales.

-am, okeeeey? veràs, cuando una mamà y un papà- dijo jugando con sus dedos siendo interrumpida por buttercup.

-¡no desde ESE comienzo, hablo del comienzo de tus superpoderes!- dice desesperada butter paràndose de golpe.

-aaahh, huvieses dicho eso desde el principio- dijo bunny recibiendo una mirada ostil de la azabache que ignorò por completo-muy bien, todo comenzò hace 2 años, en el dìa en que ustede chicas fueron golpeadas por los rayos z blancos, convirtièndose en the powerpuff girls z, yo estaba caminando con robin cuando todo comenzo...

 ************************************************FLASHBLACK****************************************************

En la vereda de una calle, se puede ver claramente a dos castañas y una pelinegra hablando.

-descuida tia, estaremos bien- dice bunny, quien estaba vestida con una blusa de cuello sin mangas rosa algo oscuro, unos shorts color pùrpura oscuro, unas zapatillas caña baja blancas de cintas pùrpura oscuro y calcetines hasta 2cm por debajo de las rodillas y su cabello peinado como siempre.

-ok, ¿pero estan seguras de que quieren caminar solas por hay?- dijo una chica de como unos 20 años alta, de cabello negro, ojos azul elèctrico y tez blanca, vestida con una chaqueta negra gamuzada, una blusa de tirantes algo olgada blanca, un jean negro y unos zapatos de tacon de 15cm blancos.

-seguras, descuide estaremos bien y no nos sepàraremos una de la otra- dijo robin, vestida con un pantalòn de mezclilla blanco que le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas, una blusa manga 3/4 roja con una manzana verde pequeña en medio, unas converse caña baja blancas de cintas verde manzana y unos calcitines blanco 1cm màs altos que sus converse, peinada como siempre.

-esta bien, pero recuerden que a las 12 en punto las estarè esperando en el centro comercial. ¡adios niñas, tengan mucho cuidado!- les dijo mientras les daba la espalda y se alejaba poco a poco.

-¡adios, y descuida tia, lo tendremos!- dijo bunny mientras veia a su tia doblar en una esquina.

-ven, vamos al parque- dijo robin mirando a la ojipùrpura y comenzando a caminar junto a ella.

-mira que bonito esta el dìa hoy- dijo bunny mientras miraba a una mariposa que volaba en frente de ella. Ya habìan llegado al parque y en estos momentos se encontraban caminando por uno de esos bonitos caminos que tienen los parques.

-ya lo creo- dijo robin mientras tomaba la maripo en su dedo y ambas paraban de caminar.

-¿no es bonita?- dijo bunny admirando a la mariposa.

-si, ¡vuela paqueña!- le dijo robin mientras la mariposa tomaba vuelo y se alejaba de ellas.

-¡mira!- dijo bunny señalando un restaurante.

-por lo visto, las cosas cambiaron un poco desde la ùltima vez que estuvimos aqui- dijo robin mirando al restaurante desde afuera.

-tienes razon, ven vamos a seguir caminando un poco, tal vez encontremos màs cosas nuevas- dijo bunny comenzando a caminar junto a robin.

Apenas doblaron en la esquina del lado izquierdo del restaurante, salio de dentro de este una chica pelirroja con dos bolsas en los brazos y de unos ojos extrañamente rosas, con su largo cabello recojido en una cola alta amarrada con un moño rojo/rosado.

-¿recuerdas esta tienda?- dijo robin señalando el lugar y mirando a la ojipùrpura.

-claro, recuerdo que aqui ise mi ùltima compra antes de ir a Paris, aqui es donde comprè el vestido que use el dìa en quebviajamos a Paris con mi tia- dijo bunny mirando al lugar desde afuera.

-yo tambien comprè el mio aqui- dijo robin mirando a la chica.

-entonces estabamos destinadas a ser amigas, jajaja, ven vamos- dijo bbunny caminando junto con la ojiceleste, y al momento de doblar en la esquina de la izquierda de la tienda, de esta sale con una bolsa en manos una rubia de ojos azul cielo con el cabello amarrado en dos coletas.

-¡mira!, recuerdo que mi casa estaba casi cerca de esta escuela- dijo bunny señalando a un edifio que tenian en frente.

-¿encerio?, ¿que te parese si hacemos una visita a tu casa?- pregunto robin.

-¡claro!, ven es por aqui- dijo bunny comenzando a caminar seguida de la castaña. Al alejarse lo suficiente, una chica de cabello azabache corto y despeinado en el buen sentido y de ojos color esmerada salìa de la instituciòn montada en una patineta.

-aaahhh- suspiro la ojipùrpura.- cuantos recurdos se me vienen a la mente- dijo bunny mirando la casa en la que solìa vivir.

-¿quieres ir por un helado?- pregunto robin mirando a la chica.

-¡claro!, ven hay un parque cerca y en el solìa aver un vendedor de helados- dijo bunny comenzando a caminar seguida de robin.

 ************************************************FIN DEL FLASHBACK***********************************************

-¿que pasa, por que te detienes?- pregunto buttercup mirando a la chica.

-es un pequeño descanzo, ademàs, ken tiene ganas de ir al baño desde hace media hora- dijo la chica.-ahora, ¿alguna pregunta?- dijo bunny.

-yo, ¿cuantos años tenian cuando se fueron a Paris?- pregunto bubbles.

-ambas teniamos como 9, casi 10- dijo bunny.

-¿y por que ayer nos dijiste que se fueron a Paris hace como 10 años?- dijo ken que acavaba de llegar del baño.

-es porque quise decir que teniamos 10 o 9 años cuando nos fuimos, solo que me confundì- dijo bunny.-alguna otra pregunta?- dijo nuevamente.

-yo, ¿como es que estuvieron en esos lugares si nosotras tambièn estuvimos y no las vimos?- pregunto blossom.

-eso es porque estabamos afuera y ustedes salian cuando nosotras ya estabamos doblando la esquina- dijo bunny.

-¿entonces tenian 9 años, casi 10 cuando fueron a Paris y cuando salìamos ustedes ya estaban doblando la esquina?- dijo buttercup para verificar todo.

-oui(si)- le responde bunny con una sonrisa.

-¿que hora es profesor?- pregunta robin.

-son las 13:00 pm- dice este mirando el reloj de su muñeca.

-gomen ne chicas, pero nos devemos ir- dice bunny mirando a las nombradas.

-no importa, seguimos mañana ¿les parece?- dice blossom.

-claro, ¡sayonara!- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta del laboratorio detràs de ellas.

-profesor, ¿que cree que pase una vez nos termine de contar la historia?- pregunto bubbles dudosa.

-me temo decirles que ni yo mismo se- dijo el preofesor mirando a las chicas.

 **EN OTRA PARTE.**

 **CASA DE MOJO.**

-todavìa no puedo creer que esa niña apestosa me derrotara, ¡Y ELLA SOLA!- grito mojo esto ùltimo recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza con una olla.

-¡auch!- dijo mientras se refregaba la cabeza en el lugar del golpe.

-callate mono tonto- dijo la voz de un chico con un notable tono de enfando.

-¡pero es que no me aprecian!- dijo mojo llorando a mares de una forma muy chibi en un rincon.

-¿quien querria a un mono tonto y ruidoso como tu?- pregunto otra voz de un chico tambien pero un tanto màs madura.

-mas bien, ¿quien te querria a ti?- pregunto otra voz de otro chico pero un tanto mas dulce e infantil.

-¡buaaaaaaaaaa, mis propio hijos no me aprecian, buaaaaaaaa!- comenzò a llorar mojo aun màs fuerte.

-¿quien apreciaria a un mono tonto que pierde siempre contra unas niñas piojosas?- dijo la voz del primer chico en frente de

mojo, mostrando a un guapo chico de 14 años, pelirrojo de unos ojos color rojo sangre, con una gorra asia atràs color rojo con negro, nada màs ni nada menos que brick, el lider de the rowdysruff boys z.

-¡pero si ustedes tambièn perdieron contra ellas!- dijo mojo pràndose muy furioso apuntando al chico.

-eso es otra cosa, ademàs, tu pierdes a pesar de tener robots de 5 metros y màs.- dijo un guapo chico tambièn de 14 años de piel pàlida, cabello azabache con un mechon tapandole el ojo izquierdo y una pequeña coleta sobre su cabeza, de ojos color verde oscuro, nada màs que butch, el segundo rowdy.

-y nosotros perdemos porque no nos isiste inmunes a los piojos- dijo asiendose presente un guapo chico de la misma edad de los otros 2 anteriores, rubio con el cabello entre peinado y despeinado pero se podria decir que en el buen sentido y ojos color azul cielo, nadie màsque boomer, el menor de los rowdys.

-¡los piojos no tienen nada que ver en esto!- grito desesperado agitando los brazos de arriba a abajo.

-en fin- dijo butch rodando los ojos.

-sirve para algo y traenos comida que tenemos ambre- dijo brick cruzado de brazos.

mojo:¬¬*.

-por favor mama, si?- dijo boomer arrodillado en el suelo con sus manos juntadas, haciendo un tierno puchero y poniendo ojos de cachorro bajo la lluvia (N/A: algo asi como los ojos de sùplica del gato de shrek).

-esta bien- dijo mojo dirigièndose asia la puerta.-no le abran a nadie que ya regreso- dijo mojo cerrando la puerta detràs de el.

-balla- dijo butch.-si que es un mono estupido- dijo cruzando de bazos, con los ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido y un venita anime.

-dime algo que no sepa ¬¬*- le dice brick.

-que tal, el nombre de la nueva ppgz o la clave para destruirlas?- le dice butch aun cruzado de brazos pero enarcando una ceja.

-no se quien es, pero tarde o temprano lo terminaremos sabiendo- dijo brick.

-y que tal la cura para la estupides de mama?- le dice esta vez boomer con pura inocencia en sus palabras.

-dime algo que no sepa y que no sea imposible de cumplir -.-U- le dice brick.

Al rato llega mojo, comen lo que el les trajo y luego de eso se van a dormir, pero aun pensando en cual podria ser el nombre de la cuarta ppgz y la clave para destruirlas, sin saber que muchas cosas estaban cerca de tomar un cambio inesperado en un simple abrir y cerrar de ojos, incluso la forma de ver a tu enemigo y los pensamientos que tienes asia el.

* * *

 **hola de nuevo, espero les alla gustado este cap.**

 **Dejen reviews y no se olviden de seguir leyendo esta historia, aaaaahahhhh antes de que me olvides, en la dedicatoria del cap anterior quise poner .2003, pero esta cosa lo copio mal al nombre y termine porniendo .2003, en fin, tambien quiero agradecer a DaniRow-DN por su review y decirle que no importa cuan tardado sea, nosotros, los fans de su historia, la apollamos para que si quiere, cosa que espero quiera, siga su fic. Los invito a todos a leer y dejar un review en demashitaa powerpuff girls z and rowdyruff boys z verdad o desafio! que es mi segundo fic, y preguntarles si les gustaria que isiera un fic de los creepypasta, cosa que quiero hacer con todas las ganas del mundo y que todavia estoy pensando en un comienzo, si quieren, ¿brindenme una ayudita, aunque sea la màs pequeña del mundo, y le prometo que no abandonare ni este fic ni el otro, es solo que pareciera que cada semana tengo un examen y el martes junto con el viernes de la semana que viene tengo otro, dios ayudame!.**

 **Atte:la autora.**

 **P.D:plis plis, ayudenme con el comienzo del fic de los creepy que quiero empezar, ¡nos vemos!**

 **SAYONARA!.**


	5. y eso fue lo que paso parte 2

**hola, volvi chicos y chicas!, por sierto, gracias por la ayuda para el comienzo del fic de los creepys, me fue de mucha ayuda ¬¬ *sarcasmo*, en fin, ya tengo el comienzo de todos modos XD, lo siento por tardar tanto, es que me pasaron muchas cosas y tuve un problema con mis padres sin mensionar que estuve en guerra conmigo misma, bueno, luego de eso se me borraron las ideas y las acabo de recuperar a la fuerza, lo siento mucho y les prometo hacer hasta lo imposible para actualizar una vez al mes, y si puedo, talvez dos veces al mes, pero de eso no estoy muy segura, bueno, espero y puedan perdonarme y lo siento por la ortografia XD, nunca fui de tener la ortografia mas hermosa y merecedora a ser reconocida ¬¬, bien, seguiremos hablando al final del cap x3, y sin mas rodeos, los dejo con el quinto capi de mi primera historia :D**

* * *

 **Y ESO FUE LO QUE PASO PARTE 2**

 **10:30.**

 **LABORATORIO DEL PROFESOR UTONIO**.

\- bien, creo que es hora de seguir con la historia- dijo bunny, quien vestia una busa púrpura claro, unos shorts blancos y unas converse blancas de cintas púrpuras con pequeños conejitos púrpuras a los costados, su cabello como siempre.

\- antes de eso, chicas, ¿no deberian estar en la escuela?- les dijo el profesor con duda en su mirada.

\- falto la profesora y teniamos el retos de la clase libre porque tambien faltaron los demás profesores- le respondio blossom, quien vestia una blusa rosa pálido con un chaleco blanco, una falda tableada negra, unas botas color café claro y unos calcetines blancos por debajo de las rodillas, su cabello como siempre.

\- además, hay un problema en la cefeteria- dijo bubbles, vestida con un vestido celeste que le llegaba unos centimetros sobre las rodillas y unas sandalias blancas, su cabello como siempre.

\- y no teniamos nada mejor que hacer- finalizo buttercup recibiendo las miradas enojadas de sus dos mejores amigas, vestida con un pantalon de mezclilla negro, una blusa verde manzana y unos tenis blancos de cintas verdes, su cabello como siempre.

\- bueno, ¿les parece si comenzamos?- dijo robin, quien vestia una blusa blanca con una manzana verde en medio, unos shorts rojos y unas converse blancas de cintas verde manzana, su cabello como siempre.

\- claro- dijeron todos comenzando a prestar más atencion.

\- okey, bueno, hivamos caminando cuando entonces...

 ************************************************FLASHBLACK****************************************************

\- bien, yo pedire los helados, me esperas- le dijo robin a bunny.

\- descuida, de aqui no me muevo- le responde la ojipúrpura a su amiga, quien se fue alejando directo al vendedor de helados, el cual se encontraba un poco lejos de donde estaban las dos amigas.

Mientras robin le estaba pidiendo los helados al vendedor, bunny se encontraba sentada en un banquillo que estaba a la par de una caminito formado por pequeñas rocas, de esos que suelen tener los parques, tarareando una cancion y moviendo sus pies alegremente, con la mirada dibagando por cada sector del parque. Cuando divisa a una pequeña distancia a dos lindas niñas pequeñas de unos 5 años más o menos correteando y jugando felizmente por el césped del parque, una de ellas estaba saltando la cuerda, tenia el cabello suelto y le llegaba a la altura de su pequeña cintura, de cabello lásio castaño oscuro, de unos bonitos ojos cafés, con un vestido rosado que le llegaba un poco por debajo de las rodillas, con unas pequeñas zapatillas lisas color rosa y unos calcetines blancos a cinco centímetros por enzima de los tobillos, mientras que la otra niña jugaba a ser una luchadora con sus guantes de boxeo, tenia el cabello amarrado en una cola alta con una liga verde oscuro, de cabello lásio negro, de unos bonitos ojos cafés, vestida con un vestido de jean de tirantes tipo jardinero azul por arriba de las rodillas, con una blusa de mangas cortas amarilla, unas zapatillas como las de la niña anterior pero de color verde manzana y unos calcetines blancos que comenzaban donde terminaba su rodilla. Ambas se veian muy contentas y daban pequeñas risitas, por lo que la ojipúrpura formo una dulce sonrisa con sus labios, encantada por la escena de ver a dos tiernas niñas jugando felizmente.

Todo parecia perfecto por aquel pequeño instante, bunny nota que las niñas comienzan a correr por el parque muy alegres, y es entonces cuando olle como una exploción y alza su mirada al cielo para apreciar un serie de ¿juegos artificiales?, de color blanco y negro, y dirije su mirada a su amiga robin, la cual tenia los dos helados en ambas manos, dirije su mirada nuevamente a las dos niñas que habian parado de correr y se encontraban riendo alegremente con sus 'juguetes' en sus manos, y entonces nota que detrás de ellas venian a gran velocidad dos rayos, uno blanco y otro negro.

\- ¡cuidado!- les grita levantándose del banquillo a las dos niñitas, las cuales pararon de reir y se dieron vuelta a ver que estaban a punto de ser impactadas por esos dos rayos, quedando heladas y espantadas, cuando bunny comienza a correr hacia las niñas y las abraza para protegerlas justo en el momento en el que los dos rayos estaban a punto de impactar, impactandola a ella, entonces las tres son envueltas en un resplandor de luz blanca.

\- ¡BOUNCING BUNNY!- exclama bunny siendo rodeada por una luz púrpura, y terminando en una pose que constaba de su mano izquierda sobre su cintura, con una sonrisa (algo asi :D, lo se, no soy muy buena en este tipo de explicaciones XD), guiñando el ojo derecho y formando paz con los dedos de su mano derecha a la altura de su ojo derecho, pero no tenia puesto su blusa y sus shorts, sino que estaba usando un vestido corto púrpura con negro de falda tableada, con una pequeña chaqueta desabrochada púrpura con blanco que tenia una P amarilla en el lado derecho, un collarin negro con una P amarilla en medio, unos zapatos púrpura con blanco y su cabello amarrado como siempre, pero con una pequeña evillita de conejito blanco recojiendo un tercer mechón de cabello. Además, tenia un cinturon blanco con una 'evilla' circular púrpuracon una P blanca en medio, y dos botones al lado izquierdo de la evilla, el primero púrpura y el segundo negro.

 ************************************************FIN DEL FLASHBACK***********************************************

\- y eso fue lo que paso...- exclama bunny terminando con su relato.

\- guau, quien lo diria- dijo ken recostándose en el pequeño sofá individual en el que estaba, algo asombrado por lo relatado por la castaña de orves púrpuras.

\- bien, es mi trabajo preguntarte esto, buenny, ¿te unirias a las powerpuff girls z?- pregunta el profesor observando a la nombrada bajo la mirada asombrada de los demás presentes, no lo vieron venir.

\- bueno...- pronuncia algo dudosa la nombrada siendo interrumpida por un pedido de ayuda.

\- ¡ayuda powerpuff girls!- exclama alterado el alcalde a través de una de las tantas pantallas del lavoratorio.

\- ¿que sucede alcalde?- le pregunta la lider de las ppgz en un tono algo serio .

\- ¡estan atacando la ciudad, y necesitamos de su ayuda!- exclama nuevamente alterado el alcalde.

\- ¡descuide alcalde, vamos en camino!- le responde nuevamente la lider mientras que se corta la señal y se apaga la pantalla.

\- ¿vienes?- le pregunta buttercup a bunny bajo la mirada del resto del grupo.

\- ya que- dice encojíendose de ombros y comenzando a correr fuera del edificio de los utonio acompañada por las 3 ppgz.

 **EN LA CUIDAD.**

\- ¡jajajjajajaj, es hora de mi venganza contra las ppgz y toda nueva tokyo!- exclama mojo haciendo explotar un edificio con un misil que lanzó de su nuevo robot (construlle uno al dia XD).

\- ¡no lo creo!- exclama la lider de las ppgz apareciendo junto a sus amigas, todas ya transformadas.

\- hablando de roma el burro se hasoma ¬¬- dice mojo burlón.

\- ¡¿a quien le dices burro mono tonto?!- le grita una enfadada buttercup.

\- ¡¿a quien le dices mono tonto niña estupida?!- le responde enfadado.

\- ¡¿acaso vez a otro mono tonto?!- le dice la chica entre enfadada y burlona.

-¡aaaaarrrrggggg, hasta aqui llegaron ppgz!- le responde mojo muy enfadado comenzando a precionar compulsivamente varios botonos del robot.

\- ¡kyaaaaaaaaaa!- gritaron las chicas comenzando a esquivar las pelotas de tenis que mojo les lanzaba.

\- ¡kyaaaaaa!- gritaron al recibir el impacto de varias pelotas de tenis sobre ella, provocando que calleran al suelo, blossom callo en una tienda de postres, estrellándose contra una mesita que tenia sus postres favorito, quedando cuvierta de choclate.

\- ¡porqueeeeeeeeeee! TTOTT- exclamo llorando a mares al contemplar que esos deliciosos postres ya no se podian comer.

Bubbles callo en picada en una tienda de moda con algunos cosméticos.

\- ¡buaaaaaaaa! - comenzo a llorar al ver que unos hermosos vestidos blancos se mancharon con labiales rojos y rimeles y delineadores negros por su caida.

Buttercup callo en un lago.

\- grrrrrrrr- se puso a gruñir asustando un poco al pato que tenia sobre su cabeza.

Y por último, bunny callo en una tienda de frutas, justo en el estante de naranjas.

\- ¡auch!- exclamo por el hecho deque le callo una naranja en la cabeza sovándose el golpe.

\- ¡hasta aqui!- dijeron las 4 chicas levantándose y comenzando a devolverle los ataques a mojo con mayor intencidad.

\- ¡aaaaahhh, no hagan eso niñas piojosas!- grito mojo desesperado mientras trataba de esquivar los golpes de bunny, martillasos de buttercup, burbujas pegajosas de bubbles y el yo-yo de blossom que enrredaba sus brazos.

Mientras que las tres powers estaban a punto de lanzarle su ataque especial, bunny se resigno a decirle segundos antes del impacto:

\- eso te pasa por ser un mono malo- le dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

\- ¡aaaaaarrrrrgggggg, me las pagaran powerpuff girls!- es lo último que se escucho decir por parte de mojo mientras volaba por los aires antes de desaparecer en una estrellita en el cielo.

\- ¿y?, ¿que dices bunny?- le pregunta blossom a la chica de orves púrpuras.

\- ¿eh?- le dice la nombrada algo perdida.

\- ¿te unes a nosotras?- le pregunta algo entusiasmada.

\- bueeeenooo...- dice algo nerviosa la castaña recibiendo unas miradas de cachorrito bajo la lluvia de parte de las tres ppgz.- si- dice contenta.

\- ¡¿eh?!- le dicen las tres erohínas muy entusiasmadas y contentas.

\- mi respuesta es un si, ¡me uno a ustedes chicas!- les responde bunny muy contenta, faliz y entusiasmada abriendo sus brazos de par en par.

\- ¡yeeeeeeey, bienvenida al grupo!- le dicen las tres ppgz antes de tirárseles enzima a la castaña en una gran y alegre abrazo.

 **AL OTRO LADO DE LA CIUDAD, CASA DE MOJO.**

\- conque las super tontas tienen una nueva integrante, eh?- dice brick, lider de los rrbz observando una pantalla en la que se podia apresiar a las tres, ahora cuatro, erohínas favoritas de nueva tokyo girando en el aire en un gran abrazo entre risas.

\- genial, apenas podemos tolerar a tres piojosas y ahora debemos tolerar a cuatro, fantástico- exclama sarcástico butch, con una mueca de enfado, el ceño fruncido y cruzado de brazos.

\- concuerdo con butch, ¿ahora como pretendes que las derrotemos si son cuatro contra tres?- dice boomer.

\- mmmmmmmm- dice brick en pose pensativa, mientras que se podia escuchar el grito de mojo que se escuchaba cada vez más cerca, siendo imitado por sus hermanos.

\- mmmmmmmmmm- exclaman los tres rowdys en poses pensativas y muy concentrados, mientras que se escucha a mojo gritar lo mas cerca posible.

\- ¡lo tengo!- exclama el lider carraspeando sus dedos mientras que mojo cae en el techo estrellandose contra el suelo, moviendo el cabello de los rowdys con ese fuerte viento, mientras que se veían salir rodando o disparadas en el aire a algunos engranajes y tornillos del robot de mojo.

\- ¿tiene que?- le dicen sus hermanos.

\- un plan para acabar de una ves por todas con las super tontas, o al menos para igualarlas en número- le dice con una sonrisa a sus hermanos.

\- ¡y entonces que esperas, dilo!- le dice impaciente butch, algo alterado.

\- bien, como sabran, este mono estupido nos hiso a base del ADN de las super tontas y la sustancia z, podriamos crear a otro de nosotros para, al menos, igualarlas en número- les dice el lider a sus hermanos y se ecuchaba un _'¡hey!',_ cortesía de un ofendido mojo.

\- si, pero creo que te olvidas de esto:

1\. necesitas la sustancia z.

2\. este mono estupido debe re-construir la máquina.

y 3. necesitas el ADN de la cuarta super tonta.- opina boomer, y tenia razón, que mojo re-construllera la máquina era facil, conseguir la sustancia z tambien, bueno, al menos era algo que si podrian hacer, es decir, si mojo pudo robarla sin que se dieran cuenta, ellos oviamente podrian hacerlo tambien. Pero el problema estaba en conseguir el ADN de la cuarta ppgz, si con suerte podian aguantar tres centímetros de cercanía con sus contrapartes con tres segundos de "armonía", por asi decirlo, ¿como podrian quitarle a la cuarta super tonta alguna pertenencia sulla con su ADN?.

\- concuerdo con boomer- comenta butch.

\- que este mono tonto re-construlla la máquina es fácil, la tiene guardada como recuerdo- dice el lider rodando los ojos con indiferencia.- si consiguio la sustancia z, de seguro lo aremos nosotros tambien y con más facilidad de lo que el lo hiso- agrega.- y con respecto al ADN, ya se como conseguirlo- finalisa con una sonrisa.- ¿estan conmigo?-

\- desde luego- le responden sus hermanos con una sonrisa un tanto malvada.

\- bien, este es el plan- les dice a sus hermanos mientras que se hacercan y se juntan circulo junto con mojo, tods prestaban extrema atencion a las palabras de brick, esta podria ser su última oportunidad de derrotarlas o, como dijo el lider, igualarlas en número.

Pero, y si el plan de brick funciona, y crean a otro rowdy mas, ¿como seran las cosas de ahora en adelante?, despues de todo, una simple acción puede generar grandes cambios, y modificar un futuro supuestamente escrito...

* * *

 **y hasta aqui los dejo!, joe, soy mala :3, bien les dire que en minuto o en unos dias volvere a actualizar, para recompensar la demora, queria suvir este cap el 31 de agosto, pero se borró lo que tenia escrito hasta el momento, pero esta mejor XD, por sierto, perdon si quedo algo corto, es que deberas necesitaba dejarlos hasta aqui, creo que el siguiente cap será un poco más largo, pero sabran como salio el plan de brick solo en el cap que le sigue al que le sigue de este, mañana tengo examen, pero igual vine para escribirles este cap, si esto no es amor, entonces no se que es, dejen reviews, me inspiran de masiado, pueden hacer las preguntas que quieran, y aportar alguna idea para los caps, es gratis :3, a menos que lean el fic del cel y les cobren por el internet XD.**

 **Bien, eso es todo, ahora, ¿cual creen que sea el plan de brick?, averiguenlo en el próximo capitulo de together forever!**


	6. Un dia poco usual

**hola, volvi chicos y chicas!,justo como dije x3, bien, en este cap, es cuando se va definiendo poco a poco el destino de los chicos y chicas, perdon, quise decir que es cuando comienza la definicion de sus destinos XD, como ya dije, todo tipo de ideas son haceptadas, y si quieren que algun OC propio de ustedes aparesca en alguna parte de la historia, me lo dice, ahora, eh aqui el cap X3**

* * *

 **UN DIA POCO USUAL.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **07:45 am.**

 **ESCUELA DE LAS CHICAS.**

 **POV BUBBLES.**

'bien, en estos momentos me encuentro a unas cuadras de llegar a la escuela, admito que estoy un poco emocionada, es decir, ¡bunny estudiara con nosotras, yeeeeey!, ¿no les conte?, ella sera incluso nuestras compañera de clases, todo el equipo de las powerpuff girls en una misma escuela y curso, sera super divertido!. Bien, creo que mejor ingreso a la escuela, no quiero llegar tarde =3

 **FIN DEL POV BUBBLES.**

La rubia se encontraba caminando tranquilamente, mientras que a unas cuadras de ella se encontraba blossom corriendo a toda velocidad con una somnolienta buttercup que murmuraba insultos sin sentido.

\- Ohayo bubbles!- le gritó la peliroja, provocando que la rubia casi se nos fuera del mundo por el repentino grito.

\- O-ohayo, blossy-chan, ohayo butter-chan- dijo con una sonrisa ya más calmada y una gotita anime detrás de su cabeza.- por que estas tan animada blossy?- le dijo la rubia, la cual vestía una blusa blanca de tirantes finos, una chaqueta de tela azul cobalto, una falda tableada azul rey y unos zapatos de plataforma color negro. Su cabello estaba como siempre, tenia puesta una mochila benetton celeste claro con burbujas en rosa, blanco y verde claro y en sierre colgaba un llavero de un mini-pulpi, tenia unos cuanto cuadernos abrazados contra su pecho.

\- porque de seguro se comió otra vez un chocolate junto con café- le dijo una irritada y todavía dormida buttercup, que vestía una blusa mangas corta negra, unos jeans de tirantes azul medio claro, un chaleco de tela arremangado a la altura del codo color verde claro, unas nike sb negras de cintas verde manzana y una boina de mujer tipo visera en un verde medio claro. Su cabello estaba como siempre y tenia una mochila nike con diseño militar.

\- nooo, estoy así porque bunny ingresa a nuestra escuela y se estrena un nuevo espisódio de galactic man!- dijo muy emocionada mientras daba saltitos en su lugar muy alegre abrazando a sus libros de historia contra su pecho, los cuales tenian en medio de sus hojas revistas de galactic man, estaba vestida con una blusa rosa chicle mangas cortas, unos shorts de jean azul y unas converse tipo botas negras de cintas rosa chicle. Tenia una mochila tipo vans con diseño galaxia y la palabra 'I LOVE GALACTIC MAN' en letras blancas.

\- okey blossy-chan, vamos, antes de que se nos haga tarde para la escuela- dijo bubbles mientras comenzaba a caminar seguida de sus amigas.

\- oigan- dijo blossom llamando la atención de sus amigas- no creen que las cosas por aquí últimamente estuvieron muy, aburridas?- dijo extrañada.

\- ahora que lo mensionas, creo que si- dijo bubbles, tambien extrañada.

\- ñeeee, mejor por nosotras, además, que es lo peor que podría pasar?- dijo buttercup mientras ingresaba a la escuela acompañada de sus amigas.

 **-** chicos, hoy tendremos a dos alumnas nueva en la clase, ellas vienen de paris **.** Adelante chicas- les dijo la señorita keane a sus alumnos, y luego la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron bunny y robin.- preséntense ante la clase chicas.-

\- Bonjour, mi nombre es robin- dijo la castaña, quien usaba una blusa blanca de mangas cortas, una chaqueta de tela roja, unos jeans de mezclilla rojos, unas converse caña alta blancas de contas verde manzana y una mochila ibag blanca con lunares rojos y verdes y en el sierre tenia un llavero de apple, tenia abrazado contra su pecho un cuaderno blanco con lunares rojos y una manzana mordida roja en medio.

\- Bonjour, soy bunny- dijo la ojipúrpura, vestida con una blusa ni muy olgada ni muy justa rosa claro con la carita de un gatito en la parte del frente (los ojitos, narisita, bigotitos y boquita x3), unos shorts algo cortos de jeans negros, una camisa de mujer púrpura claro a cuadros negros y blancos de costuras en rosa chicle, unas converse negras de cintas blancas y una boina de mujer tipo visera blanca con un lazo formando un moño en púrpura claro, su cabello estaba suelto, tenia una mochila nicole lee blanca con púrpura claro y estampado de la torre Eifel rodeada de lunares púrpura claro con un llavero de un conejito blanco colgando del sierre, tenia abrazado contra su pecho unos cuantos libros no muy grandes.

Todos los chicos no le despegaban la mirada a bunny y robin, pero en especial a bunny, lo cual provocaba algunos celos en las chicas, pero luego las miraban mejor y les sonreían, ya que no parecían del tipo de chica que es himeko o su séquito, por lo que dedujeron que de seguro eran buena gente.

\- bien chicas, pueden tomar asiento en la parte de atrás, robin, tu puedes sentarte junto a dexter.- dijo la señorita keane.

\- hai- dijeron las dos mientras se dirigían a los lugares asignados y les sonreían a sus amigas las power.

\- etto, tu eres dexter?- le dijo robin al pelirojo de ojos azules y gafas que vestía una bata de laboratorio abrochada, unos jeans azules medio celestes y botas negras que se encontraba leyendo un libro de ciencias con suma atención e indiferencia.

\- si, así es- le dijo dejando de leer su libro para dirigir su mirada hacia la castaña de orves celestes.

\- oh, pues, merci pour le tuyau, un plaisir(gracias por el dato, un gusto).- le dijo antes de sentarse en el lugar asignado y la señorita keane comenzaba con la clase.

 *****En el laboratorio******

Todo estaba calmado y pacífico, sin ningún tipo de interrupciones, no se oía nada más que el relajante cánto de las aves y los ronquidos del profesor, quien se había dormido trabajando en algún tipo de experimento y puchi estaba a su lado dormido también. No parecía que algo malo hiba a pasar, se podía decir que este era un día tranquilo y relajado, fuera de todas las preocupaciones posibles. Un día perfecto.

 *****En la escuela con las chicas, hora del almuerzo*****

\- bonjour chicas- le dijo bunny a sus amigas mientras se hacercaba a estas junto con robin y se sentaba en el suelo al lado de las antes nombradas.

\- ohayo bunny-chan y robin-chan!- les dijo la rubia con una sonrisa mientras que sacaba su almuerzo de su pequeño bolsito de tela celeste con burbujas blancas.

\- y?, que tal su primer día en la escuela con nosotras?- les dijo blossom, quien estaba comiendo un poco de fideos.

\- lindo!, todos son muy agradables- dijo bunny sonriendo mientras abría el pequeño bolsito de tela púrpura con conejos blancos.- oh!, cierto!- dijo mientras parecía buscar algo.- hice esto anoche para que comamos todas juntas, espero y les guste n.n- les dijo mientras les mostraba un pequeño tapercito lila claro lleno de onigiris con formas de conejos, corazones, burbujas, estrellas y manzanas.- también hice un poco de curry-

\- mmmmm, esto está delicioso!- dijo blossom con corazones en los ojos y mientras se llenaba la boca con unos cinco onigiris en forma de corazón con curry.

\- e-etto, l-lo dices encerio?- dijo bunny.

\- y pues claro!, esto esta muy ricooooooooooooo!- dijo la peliroja super feliz y rodeada de corazones y flores moe.

\- si que te luciste esta vez- dijo robin sonriendo.

\- así es, esto está verdaderamente delicioso- dijeron buttercup y bubbles, la primera con estrellas en los ojos.

\- hay, pues gracias!- dijo bunny con un pequeño sonrojo, pues le hacía muy feliz que a sus amigas les gustaran sus onigiris.

Las cinco estaban muy felices, sonriendo, bromeando un poco y comiendo los onigiris con curry que había hecho bunny, hasta que llegó una niña con un esponjado vestido en un amarillo chillón con numerosos lazos negros formando un moño, unas pantimedias blancas y unos zapatos colegiales negros, de cabello castaño amarrado en dos coletas esponjadas y con una pequeña corona dorada adornando su cabeza, de unos ojos rosas más oscuros que los de blossom y con una estrella en medio, de tez blanca y con unas pecas adornando sus mejillas, seguida de dos chicas, una un tanto más alta que ella de cabello largo hasta la cintura suelto azul opaco, de ojos color turquesa oscuro y tez blanca, vestida con una blusa de turantes finos blanca, un sueter azul claro, unos shorts cortos de jean celeste claro y unas converse color lavanda de cintas blancas, y la otra un poco más baja que la anterior, de cabello negro hasta un poco por arriba de los hombros, con una pequeña coleta del lado izquierdo sujeto con una liga rosa, de ojos azul opaco y tez blanca, vestida una blusa de tirantes blanca, una chaqueta abrochada verde claro, unos shorts de jeans rosas y unas converse verde oscuro de cintas blancas.

\- hay blossom, por lo que veo, todavía no cambias tu estúpido hábito de creerte más fan de jhony cosmos que yo, apuesto que ni siquiera conoces el nombre del primer capítulo- dijo presumida mientras reía un poco, hasta que nota a bunny y robin mirándola con cara de no entender ni jota.- ah, hola, ustedes son las nuevas sierto?-

\- hai, yo soy bunny y ella es robin, un gusto- dijo bunny asintiendo con la cabeza mientras se presentaba tanto a ella como a la castaña de orves celestes.

\- y supongo que saben quien soy- dijo la chillona del vestido esponjado presumida.

\- mmm, nop, lo siento- dijo bunny.

\- yo soy Himeko Shirogane, la princesa más rica y hermosa de todo Nuevo Tokyo- dijo himeko con el ego por las nuves.- creo que deberian dejar de juntarse con estas perdedoras o sinó terminaran siendo nadie como ella- dijo mientras señalaba a blossom al decir esto último.

\- disculpa?!- dijo enojada blossom.

\- lo que oíste. Bien, nos vamos. No tenemos porque seguir perdiendo mi preciado tiempo con unas perdedoras como ustedes- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta dispuesta a irse.

\- hay, cuanto la odio!- dijo blossom enojada al máximo.

\- ya cálmate, si?- le dijo buttercup.

PIP,PIP,PIP.

\- si profesor?- dijo bubbles desde su comunicador.

\- que sucede?- dijo buttercup enfadada, pues no hacia ni 3 minutos desde que comenzaron a almorzar y llegó himeko y ahora tenian que salvar al mundo.

\- es mojo, está atacando la ciudad- dijo el profesor.

\- otra vez...- dijo puchi con una gotita anime.

\- coordenadas capitan?- dijo sarcástica buttercup.

\- en el centro de la ciudad- dijo puchi.

\- contamos con ustedes chicas- dijo el profesor para terminar la llamada, y bubbles cerró su comunicador.

\- **HYPER BLOSSOM!-**

 **\- ROLLING BUBBLES!-**

 **\- POWER BUTTERCUP!-**

 **\- BOUNCING BUNNY!-**

 **-POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!-**

\- estaras bien?- le dijo bunny a robin.

\- claro, vallan y den lo mejor- les dijo robin con una sonrisa y guiñando un ojo, a lo que bunny asiente con una sonrisa y se vá junto con sus amigas volado hacia el centro de la ciudad.

 ******En la ciudad******

\- lalala- canturreaba mojo mientras que rompía un edificio con un solo moviento de una palanca, que hiso que la enorme bola de demolición rompiera el edificio.

\- alto hay mojo!- dijo blossom.

\- ah!, powerpuff girls z!, las estaba esperando- dijo mojo con una sonrisa.

\- _eh?_ \- susurró bunny enarcando una ceja.

\- deja de destruir la ciudad- dijo buttercup enojada.

\- mmmm, dejame pensarlo. NO!- dijo mientras que hacia que la bola de demolicion casi hiciera que las chicas calleran al suelo.

\- porfavor mojo, por una vez sé un monito bueno y no destrullas la ciudad, si?- dijo bubbles con su característico tono compasivo.

\- no lo creo!- dijo para acto seguido tratar de derribar a una de ellas.

\- escucha con atención mono estúpido, te damos hasta tres para que te rindas o sino...- amenazó buttercup con una venita y su fleco cubriéndole los ojos.

\- o sino que?- dijo mojo.

\- **seras historia antigua...** \- dijo con tono de ultratumba rodeada de un aura negra.

\- acaso crees que me asustas?- dijo en tono desafiante.

\- **uno...-** comenzó a contar la azabache, a lo que mojo tiró un arbol restándole importancia a la chica.

- **dos...** \- mojo comenzó a tirar otro edificio.

\- **tres!-** gritó mientras le daba con su martillo a la bola de demolición haciendo que mojo callera al suelo.

\- esto aun no termina!- les dijo el mono mientras presionaba el boton de un control azul que estaba en su mano y la de la tierra temblorosa salía lentamente un robot gigante con la forma de un cienpiés y se subía a la cabeza de este.

 ******En el laboratorio******

 **-** esto es raro...- dijo el profesor mirando la pantalla en la que se veía la pelea de las chicas con el mono, y no se percataba de que detrás de ellos una sombra pasaba a gran velocidad por el pasillo.

 *****De vuelta en la ciudad*****

Las chicas se encontraban literalmente desarmando al robot de mojo, blossom le cortaba las patas con su yo-yo, buttercup lo golpeaba con su martillo, bunny resguardaba a sus amigas de tal forma que los ataques no las golpearan y bubbles encerraba en burbujas a los materiales que caían del robot para que no dañaran a los habitantes de la ciudad que pasaban por allí o simplemente se quedaban observando la pelea.

\- malditas niñas, dejen de destruir mi presiado robot!- les gritó enfadado agitando sus puños mientras que presionaba un boton y unos misiles salían disparados asia las chicas, quienes, por inercia, comenzaron a tratar de esquivarlos, pero estos los seguían.

\- chicas, reúnanse!- ordenó blossom, a lo que volaron a lo más alto del cielo hasta estar juntas y luego volar hacia los costados, por lo que los misiles chcaron entre ellos y explotaron. Al segundo, las chicas volvieron a su labor de destruir el robot hasta que no fue nada más que un montón de metales y tornillos por todo el suelo con un mojo viendo estrellas en el suelo sentado sobre las sobras de su robot.

\- bien, creo que eso es todo- dijo bunny mientras que se sacudía las manos.

\- no!, aun hay más!- dijo mojo mientras que corria a un callejon y salía la banda gangrena de este.

\- no jodas- dijo buttercup.

\- hola chicas, nos extrañaron?- dijo as con su típica sonrisa.

-tanto que ya no podía aguantar más el hecho de no poder patear sus malditos traseros- dijo una enojada buttercup.

\- veo que tienen una nueva amiga-

\- quienes son?- dijo bunny.

\- somos la banda gangrena, y venimos a retrasar un poco el tiempo- dijo serpiente.

\- espera, que?- dijo bunny, y comenzaron a ser atacadas por el grupo de piel verde.

 ******En el laboratorio******

\- que hace la banda gangrena si la pelea era contra mojo?- dijo puchi confundido.

\- no lo se...- dijo el profesor, mientras que se veía nuevamente a la silueta pasar a gran velocidad por el pasillo.

 *****De vuelta en la pelea*****

Las chicas estaban peleando con la banda gangrena, bubbles contra arturo, blossom contra serpiente, buttercup contra as y bunny contra genio y el gran billy.

\- chicas, sepárense. Tengo una idea- dijo bunny a lo que sus amigas asintieron y comenzaron a volar en diferentes direcciones, siendo seguidas por sus rivales hasta desaparecer en unos callejones y reencontrarse en donde comenzó la pelea y volar hacia lo alto, asiendo que la banda gangrena chocaran entre ellos, dejandolos fuera de combate.

\- creo que eso es todo- dijo una cansada bubbles.

-no lo creooo!- dijo mojo apareciendo de la nada en un robot con brazos mecánicos y pinzas en las manos.

\- que no piensas rendirte maldito mono idiota?!- le gritó buttercup roja de la ira.

\- a quien le dices mono idiota humana apestosa?!- le respondio el mono en el mismo tono.

\- y aqui vamos de nuevo...- dijo blossom con una gotita anime detrás de la cabeza.

\- mejor terminemos con esto - dijo bubbles antes de que tanto mono como chica siguieran con su pelea,ya que eran capaces de quedarse una eternidad intercambian insultos entre sí.

\- bien- dijo bunny mientras que golpeaba por atrás a mojo, asiendo que casi callera sobre buttercup.

\- olle ten más cuidado!, casi me aplasta!- dijo buttercup enfadad asiendo un berrinche chibi.

\- lo siento - dijo bunny para luego volar hacia el robot y darle una super patada.

\- bien chicas, terminemos con esto- dijo blossom, a lo que sus amigas asintieron.

\- hai!- respondieron estas, a lo que bubbles le arrojó una burbuja eléctrica a buttercup y esta la golpeaba con su martillo.

\- **HAPPING BUNNY!-** gritó la chica mientras que en véz de sus guantes de boxeo tenia una cuerda blanca con los mangos de color púrpura claro con un conejo blanco y una P amarilla, y comenzaba a saltar a una velocidad increíble y era rodeada por chispas y energía, lanzando una bola de energía púrpura claro al yo-yo de blossom y este impactaba al mismo tiempo en que lo hacia la energía que le había lanzado buttercup.

\- hasta nuncaaaaaaaa!- gritó blossom mientras que lanzaba el yo-yo al robot de mojo y la banda gangrena, y este se hacia cada vez más y más grande y lanzaba chispas, y al impactar contra el robot y la banda gangrena todo fue envuelto por una segadora luz blanca, seguida por el ruido de una exploción electrocutante y tanto mono, robot y banda gangrena salieron volando por los cielos todo quemados.

\- **aaaaaaaahhhh, volveremos!** \- fue lo último que dijeron antes de desaparecer en una estrellita.

\- eso fue INCREÍBLE!- dijo blossom con una maníaca alegría.- no sabia que podíamos hacer eso!-

\- ni yo!- dijo bunny tambien emocionada.- la escuela!- dijo, a lo que fueron volando a gran velocidad rumbo a la escuela.

 *****En la escuela******

\- perdon por la tardanza- le dijo bunny asiendole una reverencia al profesor de la clase que les tocaba ahora.

\- se los perdonaré solo porque es tu primer día, pero que sea la última vez- les dijo el profesor.

\- hai!- dijeron mientras que entraban al salón y se sentaban es sus lugares.

 *****Luego de la clase*****

\- eso estuvo cerca, tuvieron suerte- les dijo robin.

\- es que la pelea se hiso más larga de lo que pensamos- le respondió robin.

\- hey!, que les parece un recorrido por la escuela?!- les dijo blossom de la nada.

\- claro!- les respondieron sus amigas, por lo que fueron por todas partes juntas.

 *****Luego de las clases, laboratorio del profesor*****

Todo estaba calmado y pacífico, las aves y mariposas revoloteaban al unísono alrededor de las flores y el sol alumbraba cálidamente. Todo estaba en total armonía...

\- QUE PASO QUE COSA?!- gritó histérica buttercup, por lo que tanto padre, hijo y perro se abrazaban entre sí asustados y temblando.

\- y-yo recien acabo de llegar...- dijo ken llorando cómicamente.

\- ESO NO JUSTIFICA NADA!- les gritó nuevamente la chica.

\- bien, repasemos lo sucedido- dijo robin.

\- bien, primero estabamos durmiendo, y entonces sonó la alarma de que algo sucedía en la ciudad y les dimos aviso a ustedes.- dijo el profesor temblando.

\- hasta ahora, todo bien- dijo robin, a lo que parecía anotar algo en una libreta.

\- y-y luego de eso vimos la pelea que tuvieron primero con mojo, luego con la banda gangrena y nuevamente con mojo- dijo puchi asustado.

\- mm-hmm- les dijo robin, mientras que seguía anotando.

\- y luego de eso, cuando llegué de la escuela, nos dimos cuenta de que la sustancia z no estaba- dijo ken tedavía asustado.

\- bien, y que perdiste bunny?-

\- bueno, recuerdo que en la mesa que estaba cerca de la habitacion en que estaba la sustancia z dejé mi brazalete favorito, uno de goma púrpura claro con un moño rojo con un conejito blanco en medio- dijo bunny.

\- bien, chicas, estado de la escena del crimen?-

\- no se usó explosivos, pero todo está envuelto en un completo desorden- dijo bubbles.

\- bien, profesor, antes de que se despertara de dormir la sustancia z estaba?- preguntó la castaña de orves celestes al científico.

\- si, estaba en su lugar-

\- bien- finalizó la chica cerrando su libreta.- teniendo en cuenta todo, el robo sucedió durante la pelea, que fue el momento perfecto debido a la distracción de todos-

\- pero quien fue?- dijo bubbles, a lo que todo quedó en silencio, hasta que sonó el celular de blossom.

\- bien, me tengo que ir, que ahorita se estrena el nuevo capítulo de galactic man!- dijo emocionada mientras que se dirigía a la puerta.

\- y yo tengo que ver las luchas- dijo buttercup.

\- yo tengo que hacer la tarea- dijo bubbles.

\- bien, nosotras tambien nos vamos, que tenemos tarea también- dijo bunny.

\- nos vemos mañana entonces- dijo el profesor mientras que despedía a las chicas.

Una vez afuera, las chicas tomaron caminos separados.

\- primero fuimos a la escuela, luego tuvimos que combatir a dos villanos en un solo día, llegamos tarde a ciencias, hicimos un recorrido por la escuela y robaron la sustancia z...- le dijo bunny a robin.

-... hoy fue un día podo usual- dijeron juntas las cinco chicas agotadas, mientras que se tiraban en sus camas cansadas, con el misterio del mañana en sus cabezas...

* * *

 **y hasta aqui los dejo!, joe, soy mala x3, bien, perdonen las demoras, pero la escuela agovia de masiado xc**

 **Que pasará despues?, quien es el ladron?, que pasó con el brazalete de bunny?. Descubránlo en el próximo capitulo de together forever!**

 **Sayonara!**


End file.
